


Just a Fool

by galapagos



Series: Dear hearts and gentle people [5]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Dancing, F/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, saccharine beyond belief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galapagos/pseuds/galapagos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent plans a special date with Rosie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Fool

Kent finished tidying. The room was spotless now. The room he lived in was too small for what he had planned for tonight as was the radio room. Irma had offered him the use of one of the spare rooms though, which was nice of her.

He smiled as he got the place ready. He’d set the table and put the flowers she’d given him, now dried, out on in a vase. More importantly, he’d found the record he wanted.

Actually, Magnolia had found it. He’d had mentioned it to her thinking she might have an idea of where Kent could procure what he wanted. He was quite shocked when Magnolia had shown up at his door, grin as wide as the horizon, record in hand.

“Go get ‘em, sweetie,” she’d said with a reassuring wink. He’d tried to offer to pay for it, but she’d brushed it off and told him to have a good time.

Kent surveyed his work, pleased with the results. The room had dim, warm lighting from a mix of candles and electric lights. He’d managed to find a small mirror ball which he’d strung up from the ceiling. It reflected that hazy light nicely and sent tiny stars shooting slowly around the room.

The portable dance floor was particularly nice. He’d been fixing it up since she told him how much she’d enjoyed dancing before the war.

“Kent?”

He heard Rosie on the stairs.

“Just a moment!” he called. He gave a quick once over then met her on the landing, carefully maneuvering out the door so she wouldn’t see the room.

“What’s the big surprise?” Rosie asked, “Can I see it now?”

“Just wait,” Kent smiled, “Close your eyes and no peeking .”

Rosie closed her eyes and Kent took her hand and led her into the middle of the room.

“Just a moment,” he moved to the record player and started it, “Open your eyes, Rosie.”

Her hand went to her mouth she took in the room. Kent offered her his hand and they danced slowly as the quiet music filled the room.

 _Earth angel, earth angel_  
_will you be mine?_  
_My darling dear_  
_Love you all the time_  
_I’m just a fool,_  
_A fool in love with you._

Rosie leaned her head against his shoulder and hummed softly as they swayed across the floor.

“I love you, Rosie,” Kent blurted out.

Rosie’s eyes lit up and her face positively glowed as she smiled, “Oh Kent, I love you too.”

They kissed softly and continued to dance.


End file.
